


Here We Go

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Huntbastian Week: Firsts</p><p>The first time the Warblers sing Whistle, something that Hunter would have definitely vetoed if he had had any idea it was going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely piano version of the song, which you can find here (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vRRq2QY0lks). But after I wrote it, I found one that I imagined Sebastian playing something more similar to (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r9OhOUTKVPk).

“Fine, how about Hey Soul Sister?” Hunter throws out with a sigh.

 

“Blaine did that two years ago for Sectionals,” Sebastian vetoes. He rubs his forehead where a headache is slowly building. He and Hunter have been disagreeing about their Sectional song choices for days now.  Hunter with his authority as Captain had decided on a set-list first before Sebastian clued him in to recent performances not only by the Warblers but by surrounding groups, which eliminated all of Hunter’s choices. It had been a horrible set-list anyway, in Sebastian’s opinion.

 

He still hasn’t gotten Hunter to admit that he’s out of his element since his military academy stuck to more classics and patriotic songs.

 

Sebastian scrolls through his iPod but disregards songs left and right. Too explicit, not a good group number, not sexy enough – Sebastian always put a lot of thought into the Warblers’ song choices, but now he had to come up something that he thinks is good and also get it approved by Hunter. It would help if Hunter knew any lyrics from the modern century, with one exception.

 

“What about –”

 

“If you suggest another Britney Spears song, I will officially quit,” Sebastian immediately interrupts.

 

Then Sebastian sees it and he knows the perfect arrangement of it for the Warblers. It’s a definite risk but it would be so worth it to sing this song in competition. There’s no possible way Hunter will go for it though…unless Sebastian gets majority vote of the Warblers. He needs a plan.

 

“What?”

 

“Huh?” Sebastian says, snapping his head up and trying to look innocent.

 

Hunter looks at him suspiciously. “You just had a big smile on your face. What?”

 

“Nothing,” Sebastian brushes off, going back to scrolling through his iPod. He isn’t really thinking about what he’s seeing, though, instead he’s thinking through how he’s going to get this past Hunter.

 

“Whatever,” Hunter mutters and goes back to his laptop. He’s going through his own music library - as if that will help them.

 

Sebastian tries to hide his smirk. He has an idea.

 

By practice the next day, he and Hunter still haven’t come up with any great ideas (except for Sebastian’s surprise) though they did have a list of potentials that are mediocre. Hunter had used his authority to declare that one of them is from Britney Spears – Hit Me Baby One More Time.

 

“Alright, Sebastian. Lead us through warm-ups,” Hunter directs and Sebastian obediently takes a seat at the upright piano. He leads the Warblers through the scales and several vocal exercises to get warmed up.

 

But then when his job is done, he stays at the piano. Before Hunter can begin talking about their usual business (or start pitching the idea of their demise by using Spears), Sebastian initiates his plan.

 

“I have another idea for a warm-up - improve our harmonization skills with an improvisational song,” Sebastian says smoothly, keeping the smirk off his face so that Hunter is unsuspecting.

 

He gets a raised eyebrow anyway since Sebastian hadn’t mentioned the idea earlier, but Hunter nods for him to continue.

 

“Just jump in when you get a feel for it,” Sebastian says and the Warblers nod. He’s confident that all of the Warblers will recognize it and know most of the lyrics off the top of their head – except for Hunter.

 

He puts one of his headphones in his ear and presses play. Then he puts his hands back on the keys and starts the introduction to ‘Whistle’ by Flo Rida. He can’t quite keep the smile off his face as the guys look at each other, seeing if anyone recognizes the song. Sebastian is alone when the lyrics begin, but he expected as much.

 

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby_

_Let me know_

_Girl I’m going to show you how to do it_

_And we’ll start real slow_

 

Even if his plan doesn’t work out, the look on Hunter’s face makes this all worth it.

 

There’s a scattering of laughs from the rest of the Warblers before they join in enthusiastically. Hunter remains frozen, arms crossed, and Sebastian thinks that if Hunter hadn’t been so surprised he would have stopped him already.

 

_Here we go_

 

The Warblers start adding things – mostly the upperclassmen who are used to improvising. The stomping and clapping really adds to the song, Sebastian thinks. But he’s too busy staring down Hunter while trying to keep track of the notes he needs to play to really evaluate it.

 

They take the first verse as a group since no one signals that they have it solo. Sebastian continues to play, throwing Hunter a challenging look. Hunter has yet to sing, and now that he seems to have finally gotten over his shock Sebastian knows he doesn’t know the lyrics. Shame. Looks like Sebastian will have to take the lead on this one.

 

The Warblers sound really good, especially with Beatz adding into the background with the piano. When someone starts whistling after the second chorus and a couple others follow suit, Sebastian _knows_ that this is the perfect song. They would kick ass at Sectionals, and he’ll do whatever it takes to get Hunter to see that.

 

Sebastian almost stops playing when Hunter signals that he’s taking the second verse solo. Then he actually fumbles a few keys (fortunately not in the melody) as Hunter smoothly takes over the lyrics – and even sings the right ones.

 

_It’s like everywhere I go_

_My whistle ready to blow_

It only gets better. Sebastian can’t look away from Hunter. His voice is absolutely captivating on this song, and Sebastian actually wants to start over so Hunter can take the first verse too. He can hardly believe the swagger that Hunter I-am-a-military-hard-ass Clarington inflects into the song.

_So amusing, you can make a whistle with the music_

_Hope you ain’t got no issue you can do it_

_Give me the perfect pitch you never lose it_

_Can you blow my whistle?_

Hunter stops when the rest take over the chorus and Sebastian feels a pang of disappointment. The rest of the Warblers are having fun with the song, but Hunter just smirks at him. Then Hunter starts again, coming in with the embellishments and the echoes and the entire reason Hunter is Captain of the Warblers and is going to lead them to Nationals. Sebastian can’t remember the last time he had this much fun singing a song he wasn’t lead on.

 

There’s a little bit of choreography happening though it’s mostly twirls and jumping on furniture when Hunter isn’t looking. Sebastian wishes he didn’t have to stay at the piano making sure everyone keeps on key. He also has some ideas for dance moves for Whistle that he’d love to show Hunter up close.

 

The song trails to an end that’s filled with mostly ad-libs from Hunter and a few other Warblers. It only takes eye contact between Sebastian and Hunter (present throughout most of the song anyway…) for them to finish together, piano and voice.

 

_Here we go_

The music has stopped but Sebastian can’t quite break the spell that they – Hunter – wove with the song. He’s afraid he has a big, goofy grin on his face but since Hunter seems pleased as well, maybe it’s not a bad thing.

 

“That’s my suggestion for Sectionals,” Sebastian finally breaks the silence. He looks only to Hunter who unfortunately is now frowning.

 

Everyone turns to Hunter, because it’s his final decision. Sebastian forces himself not to hold his breath.

 

“Put together an arrangement – something without the piano – and get it to me by next week,” Hunter says and the Warblers cheer. It’s an indirect yes.

 

Sebastian nods and can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He tries to contain it as Hunter walks over to him.

 

“Don’t undermine me like that again,” Hunter says in a low voice so none of the other Warblers hear him.

 

Sebastian still can’t quite lose the smile. “Aye, aye, Captain,” he says cheekily.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Hunter mutters as he walks back to the rest of the Warblers who are chatting about what they could do or add to Whistle. Sebastian can’t believe it either, but he’s no less excited.

 

Sebastian has gotten Hunter (and the rest of the Warblers) to sing about blow-jobs in an actual competition. He can hardly wait until after they’ve won Sectionals and Sebastian can make all the whistle-blowing jokes. Hunter has no idea how eagerly Sebastian is anticipating that moment. None.


End file.
